


We Can Live Through this Destruction

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they actually shared a significant Isaac/Boyd moment was after Erica’s funeral. A five times fic with Isaac and Boyd</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Live Through this Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Isaac/Boyd things. They could've been so glorious. Title from "Follow Through" by Gavin Degraw

I.

Isaac and Boyd were pack. There was a special bond there. They trained together and fought and bled together. They complained about Derek together. Isaac had spent almost his whole summer looking for Boyd and Erica. But the truth was…they didn’t really know each other. Isaac and Boyd had never actually spent any alone time together. It was always either the three of them together or Erica and Boyd or Isaac and Erica. The first time they were actually alone together…the first time they actually shared a significant Isaac/Boyd moment was after Erica’s funeral.

Derek had wanted to bury her in the woods. But Isaac and Boyd (and Scott) had insisted she have a proper burial. None of them could imagine going around town and looking Mr. and Mrs. Reyes in the eyes and pretending that there was still some hope that their daughter would eventually come back. Scott and Stiles had shown up. So had Allison and Lydia. So had Cora. Derek lingered in the background not daring to come any closer.

Isaac had bawled his eyes out. He mourned and grieved for his friend. Boyd didn’t shed a tear. He stood next to Isaac with a single, red rose in his hand and watched as they lowered the polished, pine casket into the ground. He placed the rose on top of the casket. Isaac could feel the sadness coming off the other boy in waves but no tears came out.

They all went back to the Reyes’ home afterward where everyone offered their condolences. It was on Isaac’s trek to the bathroom that he saw him. Erica’s door was wide open and Boyd sat on her bed with his head bowed.

“Boyd?” Isaac said it softly but his pack mate’s head lifted up to meet his eyes. They were glazed over.

“I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t protect her. It was her idea to leave but I convinced her that it could work. And I couldn’t save her. It’s always my fault.” He said.

He looked at Isaac as tears started to flow down his face. Isaac immediately went to him and hugged him. He was never the best at comfort but he held on to Boyd. He wrapped him in his arms and held tight as Boyd’s body convulsed with sobs.

II.

Following Erica’s death Boyd didn’t smile much. But Isaac remembered the first time he made him actually laugh. They were on the bus. Boyd was going home and Isaac was on his way to Derek’s.

“Where do you sleep anyway?” Boyd asked him.

“The floor.” Isaac answered, “It’s not that bad.” He was quick to add.

“Hard and flat. Yeah everyone loves a good floor.” Boyd said. Isaac let out a breathy chuckle, “Come on.”

Boyd pulled Isaac with him when his stop came. Boyd’s mom made sloppy Joe’s. Isaac ate three.

They bunk in Boyd’s room with Isaac on the air mattress (“At least it’s not a floor.”)

Isaac’s stomach starts making weird noises three rounds into Mortal Kombat.

“Ugh…I think three sloppy Joes was a bad idea.”

“I told you to slow down.”

“Slow down your…face.” Isaac grumbles and he’s completely aware that it’s childish and nonsensical. But then Boyd laughs and it’s a really nice sound.

And even though it’s a little bit at his expense it’s still nice ten minutes later when Isaac downs three Tums tablets.

III.

Their first kiss was a reaction. It happened on a bus. It was a reaction to wolfsbane poisoning and it happened on a bus while four other people sat with them. Isaac is still trembling with the voice of his father in his head and the cramped feeling of that freezer. He doesn’t want to be on a bus with no spaces.

Boyd sits next to him. Always silent but it’s eerie now. It’s not the comforting silence that comes with Vernon Boyd. He’s lost in his own head. The day his sister disappeared forever still an echo in his brain. The way his parents don’t _quite_ look at him the same way anymore.

It’s Isaac that reaches for him first. He grasps Boyd’s hand in his own and from there it spirals. Boyd squeezes back and pulls him in and they’re kissing. Isaac sucks on his bottom lip and licks into his mouth like he wants to climb inside the other boy. Boyd inhales like he’s trying to suck Isaac in. They cling to each other desperately. And even in the morning, on their way back to Beacon Hills, their hands stay intertwined.

IV.

The first time they fuck comes after the first kiss. Isaac doesn’t want to leave Boyd alone. He knows by the way Stiles is never more than three feet away from Scott that those two are going to be together for a while. Boyd needs that too. He needs that person that’s going to cling to him and shadow him and make sure he’s alright. Isaac has elected himself to be that person.

“My parents aren’t home this weekend.” Boyd tells him in his kitchen. Isaac nods and those are the only words they speak.

They go upstairs to Boyd’s room. Boyd sits on the bed and clutches at it until Isaac goes to him and grabs his hand. Same as on the bus they pull each other in and letting go isn’t an option.

Soon Isaac is on his back and Boyd is sucking fading bruises into his neck while Isaac grabs his ass and presses them together. Boyd pulls back to rip off his shirt and Isaac runs his hands up and down the expanse of his abs and yanks him back down.

They’re not prepared for this. There was no planning for this. So Isaac tries to force his body to relax as Boyd slides a lotioned up finger inside him and then two and then he’s fucking himself on three fingers. He keens and arches his back as Boyd finds his prostate by accident. He wraps his legs tight around the other beta’s waist and lets Boyd fuck both of their pain away until they’re coming and moaning each other’s name like a chant.

V.

The _I love you_ comes weeks later. After the confrontation with Kali and the twins. After the alphas make Derek claw into Boyd’s body like it’s butter and he’s a heap on the flooded floor.

Isaac cries out “I love you” as he cradles Boyd’s head in his hands leeching away pain. He continues to do it as Derek joins him. He doesn’t stop until he can hear Boyd’s heart start beating again. Keeps going still until Boyd coughs up blood and squeezes his hand, smiles and says it back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me about werewolves: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
